From Rags to Riches
by DizzieLizzie
Summary: What happens when an orphan girl from Tortuga is mistaken as the Governor’s granddaughter? A lot! Grins Read and review!
1. Chapter One

From Rags to Riches  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own POTC. Listen carefully cos I will not say it again! But thanks to my fantastic American godfather I will own the DVD soon!!! I cant wait!!!!! BUT I do own Alyssa Marie Turner AND Tori Rose Taylor!!!! So hmph to Disney!!!  
  
Summary - What happens when an orphan girl from Tortuga is mistaken as the Governor's granddaughter? A lot!!!! *Grins* Read and review!!!  
  
Authors Note - I look forward to hearing from you!!!! I LOVE reviews!!! And they make me write so much faster. This is my 2nd offical story and I'm currently still writing my first as well so updates may be slow. Also please note all chapters will be written in a diary form. *Grins* it's sooooo much easier to write that way and I've always wanted to try it!!! Okayies plz R&R..  
  
Chapter One  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
This isn't much of a diary if you ask me. More like a few scraps of paper compared to what I'm used to. Where I come from is a small mansion situated on a small hill overlooking a beautiful bay in Port Royale. Well, that's where I used to live. I'm on the run at the moment. No, before you ask, I didn't do anything wrong and in fact I guess you could say that's one of the reasons I'm running away.  
  
As the Governor's granddaughter I find myself very rarely doing anything I would consider remotely 'fun.' My parents, William and Elizabeth Turner are not really the problem (Though our recent fight WAS the last straw but I'm not going into that.yet.) I've heard stories from Estrella, my maid, that before I was born they were involved in a grand adventure. Full of pirates, ships and swordplay. No offence to my parents or Estrella but I find it extremely hard to compare the story Will and Elizabeth to my current parents. I mean sixteen years ago they were supposedly sailing around the Caribbean on a pirate ship and now the things they consider most exciting is attending parties and discussing the financial situation of Port Royale smithy. (A total bore in my opinion.) Anyway from what I can see there is no comparison and those 'story' Will and Elizabeth characters will and always were fictional.  
  
Even though I can't help but fell guilty for leaving everything I've ever known, my parents included, without a goodbye or note of some kind. Despite our constant arguments I KNOW my parents will be devastated when my disappearance is discovered but I have to get away. I have to escape. Escape? That reminds me of a poem I've read. I can't remember all of it off the top of my head but I think it went something like;  
  
Suffocation I can't breathe, Walls closing in. I can't see, My path is hidden. There is no escape. I am trapped.  
  
Well at least that's how I think it went. I suppose I will never find out now. I can actually picture the book in our library. How annoying. Hmmm that brings up another point I haven't thought about. How long am I going to stay away? My original thought were forever but now.I'm not so sure. Could I possibly stay away forever? To be perfectly honest I wouldn't be surprised if the Navy Officials discover me tomorrow. And if they don't I guess I'll have to go with the flow, as Christopher used to say.  
  
Oh and by the way, if you're wondering where I am at this current time it's hard to say. I boarded a ship headed for Tortuga sometime early this morning. About six I think. To be honest (again) I'm quite surprised at the amount of pirate ships in the harbour. I'd never had guessed there were this many. (Note to self- when/if I return do not mention escaping on a pirate ship. Commodore might get suspicious and search the harbour.) I'm quite glad I discarded my usual garments and instead 'borrowed' some of Christopher's. After the meeting with the Captain I'm not sure they wouldn't hold me for ransom if they found out who I really am. They weren't too happy when I requested passage to Tortuga but after a little persuasion (and discussing payment) they were by all means delighted to take me. No questions were even asked where I came across such jewels and large amount of gold. Pirates can be so stupid. (As can normal men.)  
  
The journey so far has been quite uneventful and to be quite honest (I think this is the hundredth time for the day) I can't wait for the boat to dock in Tortuga, according to the Captain should be some time tomorrow. The crew creeps me out and no matter how tired I become I am positive no sleep will come for me tonight. Or the next few nights if the stories are true. On countless occasions the crew has questioned (okay so they're not as dumb as I thought) me and my business but I have not let any words leave my mouth since we departed from port Royale. Some of the men describe Tortuga as a heaven but the obviously kinder pirates say it's a hell 'ole and no place for a 'oung lady like myself. I couldn't agree more from what they tell me of the place but I have to go. If Estrella's stories are true then Tortuga will be the place I can find Jack.  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow. I think Commodore was onto me before anyone else. Being the Commodore I thought he would be the best person to question about Jack but he was not exactly excited and ready to spill like I had hoped. It took many painful hours of sucking up and flattery till he even started to tell me off the pirate captain that I am so keen to meet. Well, it turns out it was pretty much wasted. Norrington, being at such a high station, is extremely biased. All he told me was that Jack, quote unquote, 'Was the worst pirate he had ever seen and that if he ever ran into him again it would be straight of to the gallows.' Not much of a help if you ask me. Luckily Estrella was a bit more of open to assist. Although she hadn't met the pirate herself she told me that Mother spoke of him often, before I was born that is. And she also picked up bits and piece here and there out in the town. I resisted against asking Mother and Father as they didn't even tell me of their adventure in the first place and then Estrella would get into trouble but the crew of the boat I'm currently on were all quite happy to give their opinions of the certain pirate. So all the info on him that I got so far is:  
  
He's the Captain of the Black Pearl He had a run in with a pirate called Barbossa, his ex-first mate, and ended up marooned on an island where he only escaped by wading into the shallows for three days and using the hair off his back to rope a couple of sea turtles and using them as a raft. His back hair grows extremely fast (and is very strong) He's a liar, scoundrel, cheat, unfair, scabrous, smelly, dog and a complete waste of space. He's a pirate.  
  
Not much of a list but apparently not much is known of the infamous Captain Sparrow. I don't really care how much I know about him just as long as he can help me. Now that I think about it what am I going to say to him? I can't just walk up and say 'Hi I'm William and Elizabeth's daughter and I need to steal away on your ship as mean of some form of pitiful escape of my boring, snobbish life.' No, I can not and will not say that. And what if I tell him who I am and all Estrella stories are fake and he doesn't know my parents and I'm left with no way of getting home and my parents forget about me and when I finally come home I see that they've moved on in their lives and don't even remember me and. Okay must breathe. I am totally getting worked up over nothing. That's right nothing. Everything will be fine. Everything will be fine.  
  
Oh have to go I can hear footsteps coming down the passageway. Hope it's not the Captain. Hope it's not the Captain. Please let it not be the captain. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please.  
  
Sincerely  
Alyssa Marie Turner 


	2. Chapter Two

From Rags to Riches  
  
Disclaimer - I will not say it! I will not say it!!! *Receives a kick out of no where* *Glares evilly* FINE!!!! I do not own POTC butI do own Alyssa Marie Turner AND Tori Rose Taylor!!!! So hmph to Disney!!! *Glares*  
  
Summary - What happens when an orphan girl from Tortuga is mistaken as the Governor's granddaughter? A lot!!!! *Grins* Read and review!!!  
  
Authors Note - Thankies to all reviewers!!! *Huggles for Vicki(),carole6580 and Permanently Unhinged!!!* Oh and it might not all be in diary form but I find it easy to write that was so I'll just see. *Grins* Better start writing!!! By the way I leave to go on holidays on the 26th or 27th of December and I don't return till the 11th of January!! So sorrrrrrrrrrry!!!!! Please excuse all spelling and grammatical errors this lass is a inhabitant of the dirty hole of a town, Tortuga. Hmmm better start..  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Dear Diary? (Never heard of a diary before. Never had one either but I found this lying around.)  
  
Life is sooooo unfair! I've been savin' for years to get out of stinkin' Tortuga and when I can finally afford it I end up in Port Royale!!! Port Royale? I'd never even heard of the blasted place till now. This whole 'sperience ain't taught me nutin' 'cept pirates can't be trusted and I knew that already! I think there is somethin' seriously wrong with mah luck. Tell me if this doesn't sound suspicious to ya.  
  
Mah parents BOTH died in the same year. I was rejected from all pirate ships since I'm a girl! (That's really.ummm.what's the word? Sexist? Yeah, I think that's it.) I couldn't find none decent work since that little problem with mah gender. The only work offered to the likes of me would be; a) prostitution  
b) barmaid (If I'm lucky which I'm not)  
c) both I finally save up enough gold ta pay passage to England and then I end up in the wrong place!!!!  
  
Now does that really sound fair to ya? Actually best not tell me cos I'm in a bad mood and I might not be able to contain my rage. I really wish I could pound those stupid cheatin' pirates heads together right now!!! Grrrr! Thick as two bricks they were. Even when I tried ta tell them this ain't where I want to be they just grin all sly like and pretend they ain't got no idea what I'm talking 'bout. I recall our conversation going along the lines of:  
  
Me - This ain't England! Pirate thug 1- England? Now why would a lass like you want to be goin' there? Me - Cos that's what I paid to be taken to!!!! Pirate thug 2 - I don't 'member you sayin' anythin' 'bout England. Me - Well, I did and I 'spect to be taken there! Pirate thug 1 - Now, now lass I be the Captain 'round here and we ain't going no where near any Brittish Port. That's just like askin' to be hung.  
  
See what I mean? Nasty little cheatin' scum they were. The whole lot of them just laughed and told me ta get a move on. So as you can probably guess (Unless you're just like one of those stupid scallywags) I am not happy. Not in the slightest. And I think one more problem and I might just loose it.  
  
Oh did I tell you 'bout what 'appened next It just so 'appened that this very day the Gov'nor's only granddaughter ran away. Smart move if you ask me. I mean I 'ate being on the streets but I can't even start to imagine what it would be like to be some snobby rich kid being waited on hand and foot. And that's the truth. Absolutely no freedom whatsoever and that would really stink. Mind you at least then I wouldn't 'ave ta worry 'bout where mah next meals comin' from. I 'spose that's good. Actually that's very good.  
  
Hmmmm maybe it wouldn't be so bad after all. But anyway back ta the story. As I was saying the Gov'nor's granddaughter ran away today and I know this cos 1) I found this piece of paper saying so (well more or less it found me) 2) the 'hole towns searchin' for her. Must have been quite a popular lass when ya think 'bout it. Ok ok, I'm getting' of track (again). Well anyway I found this sign and on it in big letters was ALYSSA MARIE TURNER, GOV'NORS GRANDDAUGHER-MISSING! Now that's not the strange thing. The real thing I found weird was that just as I was readin' the sign this man with a wig and red coat comes up all poised like and grabs my arm more than a little firmly. Giving me this relieved and angry look he told me I had better come with 'im.  
  
Ok I was still angry 'bout that mix up with the 'hole England and Port Royale thing so I glared daggers at 'im and wrenched my arm out of his hold. That didn't seem to go down to well with Mr Redcoatwhitewiggedman cos he only used his other hand to grab a hold on mah wrists. His grip had certainly tightened and his eyes seemed quite frightened as if I was going to run away, which I would 'ave done so if he 'adn't been holdin' onto both mah wrists. Anyway he told me mah parents were worried sick and I had better have a good reason for scarring everyone like that. Well that kinda freaked me out cos as I already told ya both mah parents are dead and when someone's dead that's it. Ya can't bring them back to life or anythin'. So rather confused I stared at 'im like he was crazy, which I'm still sure he is, as he took me in a carriage (Yes a carriage. I never thought I'd see the day that I, Tori Rose Taylor, would be seen ridin' 'round in a carriage) to a huge and I mean HUGE mansion sittin' on top a hill.  
  
This house was huge if I haven't already said so, so when I saw it I knew this man must have made some kind of a mistake but he seemed pretty sure of 'imself as he lead me into this building so I let it slip. We were greeted at the door by what I think was the doorman. He also seemed overjoyed to see me and bowed very low. By this time I was more than a little freaked. There were people bowing to me, I'd ridden in a carriage and now this wigged man was takin' me ta see my 'parents'. I didn't really want to meet these so-called parents of mine cos I knew they couldn't really be my real parents and in that case they would know that I'm not their real daughter and this 'hole fairytale would end but despite me wishes Mr Redcoatwhitewiggedman led me into the room anyway.  
  
As soon as I entered I was immediately hugged by this teary-eyed woman who I must say did look an awful lot like me. She had long honey brown locks, liquid brown eyes and sunkissed skin. I was terrified at the similarities (I think my writing it improvin'. I'm using longer words.) and hugged her back rather stiffly. This man who was standin' in the corner by the window looked up with the same relieved expression as the wigged man had. He also, in his own way, looked quite like me. Chocolate brown wavy hair tied back from his bronzed face and dark eyes. I felt rather out of place in this richly furnished room with these richly dressed people but no one seemed to notice. And suddenly it all began to make sense. These people thought I was the Gov'nor's granddaughter. They thought I was Alyssa Marie Turner.  
  
I looked around the room. It all made sense. The woman must be this girl's mother and the darkhaired man, her father. I didn't know who the other man was but at that current time I didn't care. Anyway that would explain the size of the house and the many servants' I had seen peekin' out from behind the stairs and around the walls. Yes, these people thought I was the Gov'nor's grandchild. I almost laughed out loud at their stupidity. I mean standin' in this room full of finely dressed people I couldn't look more out of place if I tried. Dirty boy clothes, ragged hair and smudged cheeks.  
  
Well despite my attire everyone believed I was Alyssa and not to many questions were asked. I think they were all just glad to see 'me' again. Anyway I was escorted (I've always wanted to use that word!) upstairs into an equally amazin' room. And that's where I am now. In what I guess is Alyssa's room. I'm sittin' on her ENORMOUS bed writin' in you and wonderin' what the real Alyssa is doin'. I don't know what I'm goin' ta do. I mean what if she shows up? Everyone will think I've tricked them on purpose and be really mad with me when in all honesty I didn't even want for this to 'appen.  
  
Hmmm I think I'll just wait ta see what 'appens. I might even stay for a bit and see how long it takes for them to realise it's me, an orphan girl from Tortuga and not their well brought up lass they think I am. I wonder where I should hide you. I can't just leave you lying around or someone's bound to pick you up and read all my secrets. I can hear someone coming. I'll have to think about that later.  
  
By for now  
Tori Rose Taylor 


End file.
